wwefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Categoria:ECW
Ecw - Extreme Championship Wrestling Extreme Championship Wrestling foi uma promoção de wrestling profissional fundada em 1992 e fechada em 2001, após declara falência. ECW era conhecida como a 'contra-cultura' do profissional wrestling, sempre levando em consideração as "Grandes Duas": World Championship Wrestling e World Wrestling Federation. ECW era conhecida por seu estilo alternativo as "Grandes Duas", pois esta reinventou o pro wrestling nos Estados Unidos, ao mostrar para seus fãs o estilo Hardcore e o estilo mexicano da Lucha libre e o japonês do Shoot style. Historia A ECW foi fundada em 1992 por Tod Gordon. Tecnicamente pode-se dizer que foi fundada realmente em 1991, quando dava seu primeiros passos pertencendo a Tri-State Wrestling Alliance e Eastern Championship Wrestling. Em 1992 Goodhart vende sua parte na promoção para seu sócio Gordon; esse muda o nome da companhia para "Eastern Championship Wrestling" que nasce como membro da National Wrestling Alliance. A parceria com a NWA dura até 1994 quando por divergências relacionadas a seus títulos a ECW rompe com a NWA e muda de nome para "Extreme Championship Wrestling". Após o rompimento a ECW com seu estilo hadcore e sua atitude 'contra-cultura' do profissional wrestling tornou-se rapidamente popular. O grande momento da empresa durou até outubro de 2000, quando a TNN que transmitia seus shows rompeu o contrato para colocar em seu lugar o RAW da WWF. Em 4 de abril de 2001 Paul Heyman declarou a falência da ECW, o passivo da empresa na época era de 8,881,435.17 dólares contra um patrimônio de somente 1,385,500 dólares. Em 2003, a ECW foi comprada pela WWE e esta tornou-se uma de suas brands: ECW on Sci Fi - o que tem se tornado alvo de críticas, pois esta brand manteve de "Extreme" somente o nome, dentro da WWE tornou-se praticamente uma brand de desenvolvimento. Tipos de combate ECW foi famosa por seus combates diferenciados, muitas vezes aqueles tipos de combates que as "Grande Duas" não estavam querendo usar por temer ferimentos em relação aos seus wrestlers. * Barbed Wire Match * Flaming Tables Match * Singapore Cane Match * Stairway to Hell Match * Three-Way Dance * Mexican Death Match * Taipei Death Match ECW também foi infame pela Bring Your Own Weapons Night, onde os próprios fãs da ECW levavam as armas para que os wrestlers usassem. As armas mais diferenciadas eram usadas nestas noites. ECW Legends Este termo, criado pela WWE, designa aqueles wrestlers que se tornaram famosos e identificáveis com a ECW antiga, assim como os WWE Legends. São eles: * Rob Van Dam * Sabu * The Sandman * Tommy Dreamer * Mike Awesome * Masato Tanaka * Paul Heyman * Tazz * Joey Styles * Raven * Francine * Eddie Guerrero * Kid Kash * Lance Storm * Beulah McGillycutty * The Dudleys * Shane Douglas * Super Crazy * Mikey Whipwreck * Elijah Burke * John Cena * Jack Swagger Títulos * ECW World Heavyweight Championship (1992-2001; 2006-2007 - Presente) * ECW Tag Team Championship (1992-2001) * ECW Television Championship (1992-2001) * ECW FTW Heavyweight Championship (1998-1999) * ECW Maryland Championship (1993) * ECW Pennsylvania Championship (1993) Livros * Hardcore History: The Extremely Unauthorized Story of the ECW (ISBN 1596700211) - Scott Williams * Rise And Fall of ECW (ISBN 1416510583) - Thom Loverro para a World Wrestling Entertainment * Turning the Tables (ISBN 1905363788) - John Lister * Sex, Drugs, and Wrestling - The Truth, The Lies, and the Extreme - Tod Gordon Categoria:EX-Empregados da ECW Categoria:ECW Championship Categoria:ECW FTW Heavyweight Championship Categoria:ECW Maryland Championship Categoria:ECW World Tag Team Championship Categoria:ECW World Television Championship Categoria:The Arena Categoria:The Rise and Fall of ECW Categoria:ECW Superstars